


Sam & Max in: Disco Inferno

by WatercolorTears



Series: Max week 2020 [1]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lots of references to Carrie, M/M, Max bites a Bitch, Prom, Protective Max, Protective Sam, Sam Yeets a Bitch, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorTears/pseuds/WatercolorTears
Summary: Sam and Max go to prom. What hilarity will ensue? This is for max week day 1, Dress up!
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Max week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sam & Max in: Disco Inferno

Sam straightened his tie for the seventh time that night. His granny Ruth had helped him pick out his tux for the prom that very evening. 

”I don't know Granny Ruth, I feel like a penguin in a monkey suit.” Sam stated with a self-deprecating glance at his form in the mirror.

”Nonsense! You look as handsome as your father did at his prom. If anyone says anything about it, tell them they can take it up with me! Though I doubt there would be anything left after Maxwell is done with them.” Ruth comments before adjusting Sam’s tie for a final time.  
Sam smiles, before peering at the clock. Realizing he's going to be late, he thanks his Granny Ruth for her help and bolts out the door.

Meanwhile, Max was waiting for Sam on his porch, already dressed in the pink sundress he had ’picked out’ (stolen) from his sister's closet.   
Kicking his feet out of boredom, Max sat shooting passers-by with a water gun hidden beneath the bench he sat on. He perks up, running to the end of the driveway when he sees Sam’s Desoto pull onto the curb.

”Holy Shakespeare singing in the rain! You look incredible Max!” Sam exclaimed with a grin.  
”Why thank you, Sam! I was going for cuddly yet threatening!” Max explains, climbing into the passenger seat from the window.  
”Well you certainly succeeded little buddy!” Sam chuckles.

A short while later they arrived at the prom. A large banner hung above the gym doors: Welcome to the prom of 198-. The rest was smudged with what they assumed was red paint.  
”That's odd, usually the student council would be livid over such a mistake!”  
Sam wondered aloud.  
”Well they let us be freelance hall monitors so I doubt they'll be that angry.” Max comments, continuing towards the noisy gym with Sam.  
”They only agreed to that because you said you'd eat the school mascot if they didn't.”  
”Oh right! They really didn't want that! Even less then the time I dropped textbooks from the third-floor window onto the football teams!” Max cackled.

Sam shakes his head, smiling at his friend's antics as they finally enter the gym. The final cords of ’take on me’ faded out as they walked in. Inside the gym was brightly lit, covered with streamers in school colors, smelling like too much hair spray and cigarette smoke. Sam and Max make their way to the refreshment table with a spread of stale chips and cherry punch that smelled like a combination of cough syrup and vodka.

Half an hour later, after a cheerleader broke a leg due to a poorly managed limbo contest, the opening of ’you spin me right round’ begins to play. In a moment of bravery or forgetfulness of his own lack of dancing prowess, Sam asks Max to dance. Max jumped at the chance to parade around in a chaotic display with Sam. After the song ended,(and 3 more students ended up in the ambulance) the student council president, Sally Cipal came on stage to announce who had won prom King and Queen. 

”Good evening fellow students! It is time to announce the winners of prom royalty and later the awards for Academic achievements!” After a short pause to open the letter she announced that: ”Melvin Hargrave and Jennie Tallarico are prom king and queen!”

A small uproar erupted from the student body before quickly quieting back down as Melvin walked on stage. After Melvin and Jennie collected their crowns, they returned to their respective friend groups to mingle before the awards.

”Huh, never imagined meathead Melvin would win prom king.” Max comments, not looking up from his task of ripping up a third napkin, leaving an ever-growing pile of napkin scraps for the underpaid janitor to clean later.   
”yeah me neither.” Sam mumbled, glancing at Melvin, suspension building in his mind as Sally returned to the stage.

After she had finished all the usual awards, she announced that there was a new award, an award that the entire football team had petitioned to be added. ”And the award for ’most effective school monitoring’ goes to… Sam!” 

At the sound of his name, Sam perks up from his conversation with Max about how no, the lunch lady was not a vampire but he wouldn't doubt if the art teacher was. Looking at the stage, Sam sees Sally gesturing for him to come on stage.

“Where ya going Sam?” Max questions, finally stopping in his ‘accidental’ mission to make the janitors' life a living hell.  
“You really gotta start paying attention little buddy. Apparently I got an award for being a good hall monitor.” Sam states.   
Max’s grin faltered slightly.  
”Are ya sure this isn't a trick or a trap by Melvin and his cronies?”  
Sam chuckled as he explained that ”I’m sure it is Max! That's why I need you to sneak behind the curtain to find out what their up to!” Max's smile widens once more as he hops off his chair.  
”Sabotage the humiliation, thus reversing the humiliation and causing unknown chaos along the way! Oh Sam, you know me so well!” Max exclaimed before darting backstage.

Sam smiled as he made his way on stage to stand by Sally as she explained the award he was getting. Meanwhile, Max had discovered Melvin, smoking a cigarette and talking to his teammates. Max couldn't make out what they were saying but he could see what they were doing. He peered from the curtains at Sam when Sally started talking.

”For keeping our hallways safe, secure, and helping the school have the lowest number of tardies in twenty years. I, Sally Cipal, award the ’most effective school monitoring’ to Sam”  
As Sally finished, Melvin made his move. Max quickly realized that Melvin had stolen the punch bowl and was going to douse Sam with it. After a split second, Max made his decision, he rushed forward quickly biting Melvin in the ankle. This caused Melvin to spill the punch on Max and the bowl to shatter.

The sound caught everyone's attention, and when Sam saw Max covered in red stains, he snapped to face Melvin. ”Hargraves.” Sam growled, stalking toward Melvin with barely contained rage. Melvin quickly realized that he is, in fact, screwed. His face dropped, the cigarette he had been smoking dropped from his lips as he tried to run. Sam grabbed the bully by his jersey and raised him above his head. ”NEVER MESS WITH MY LITTLE BUDDY, GOT IT!” Sam exclaimed before tossing Melvin out the nearest window. A loud crash is heard.

Max walks up beside Sam and grabs his paw, causing Sam to look down at him.  
”Wow, Sam! I thought you were going to give a long-winded speech about how Melvin’s plan was flawed, not throw him to the moon!” Max grinned.  
Sam looks at Max with a serious expression on his muzzle, causing Max to squeeze his paw against Sam’s.  
The Canine sighs. ”I thought that you were hurt, Max.” The lagomorph tilted his head in confusion before looking down to take in his appearance.  
Upon realizing what had made Sam so upset, Max started to giggle and it quickly devolved into loud cackling.

Sam, confused but happy his buddy was unharmed, joined in on Max’s laughing fit.   
After they calmed down Max explains that he was covered in punch, not blood. After Max’s explanation, Sam realized something.  
”Hey Max, do you smell something burning?”  
”You smell it too? I thought I was hallucinating again” They turn back towards the remains of the punch bowl to see that-  
”By the arson at Abbey Road Max! Melvin's cigarette caused the gym to light up in a blaze!”  
Sam exclaimed. Grabbing Max and placing him on his shoulders, Sam sprinted across the now abandoned gym and out into the parking lot.

”Sorry for grabbing you without asking Max. I just didn't want you to turn into a barbecue bunny.” Sam pants out, catching his breath, while Max still sits on his shoulders, peering around to find what remained of Melvin. Turns out what remained was his limp body halfway through his car windshield. ”You really did a number on him, Sam!” Max praised. Sam looked a bit bashful at Max’s remark before walking away as to not be suspicious. 

As they walked, Max put his paws on Sam’s head and asked ”Hey Sam, how did you know Hargraves was going to prank you?”   
”Because Max, I knew that he rigged the voting so he would be prom king and that combined with the new award had poorly hidden plan written all over it.” Sam explained as he made their way to the Desoto.  
”Makes sense. But wait, who was going to win?”  
Max asked.   
”Stephen. The librarian.”  
Max’s jaw drops. ”Wait! You mean to tell me that Stephen was going to be King?!”  
Sam chuckles at Max’s disbelief.   
”That’s right little buddy!”

By the time they arrived back at the Desoto, their laughter had subsided. After a few minutes, they made eye contact and in an unspoken conversation, they took their seats.  
After pulling out of the parking lot, Sam spoke.  
”I thought he hurt you little buddy.”  
Max perked up at Sam’s words, staying silent so he could continue.  
”I don't think I could handle you getting really hurt Max. I know that you are very capable of protecting yourself, but I still worry.” Sam finished. 

The car was silent for a few moments.  
”Sam. I need you to know that I feel the same way. I'm not the best at expressing my emotions sometimes but know this Sam, I'll protect you too  
ok?” Max stated before giving Sam a sweet smile. Sam smiles back before putting his paw palm up on the center console. Max places his paw in Sam’s as they drive off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. yes I'm proud of the Stephen King pun  
> 2\. I haven't written in years   
> 3\. This was my first time writing fanfiction so I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
